


Temporary arrangements

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gap Filler, Gen, Shawarma, loki smashed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Just a little gap-filler after a certain green guy left an Asgardian god as a floor decoration.





	Temporary arrangements

**Temporary arrangements**

For a brief moment they stood in silence and watched him crawl on the floor, hissing and grunting as he tried to move towards the steps. Then Loki must have sensed their presence, for he turned around with effort and looked at them.   
  
Nobody moved. They all froze, their weapons up, waiting, prepared for an attack that was never to come.   
  
What Loki did, surprised them all. Half bemused, half embarrassed smile appeared on his face as his eyes fell on Tony Stark.   
  
"If it's all the same to you," he sighed, with a resigned smile still playing on his lips, and glanced at the Avengers towering over him. "I'll have that drink now."  
  
The Avengers were not amused, least of all Clint, who was still pointing his arrow at Loki, prepared to shoot, should the god move one inch too much. But Thor remained unmoved, though in this one remark he saw a glimpse of the brother he had once lost and mourned. It sounded exactly like something Loki would have said when his tricks had gone too far and he needed to get out of trouble. There was no madman trying to conquer the world behind that tired face. But then again, that was exactly what Loki was best in.  
  
"And I shall accept your surrender, Loki of Asgard," replied Stark pompously. He sounded somewhat appropriate, given the two gods in the room, but it didn't exactly agree with the simple handcuffs he locked over Loki's wrists. The prisoner hissed at the movement, but then took a moment to examine his cuffs.  
  
"You do realize, of course, that these will not keep me, should I decide to leave you?" Asked Loki lightly, and to prove his words, he transformed his hand until it was small enough for the cuff to fall loosely. He made no other movement, however, and he left the cuffs in their place.  
  
"I don't think you're going anywhere anytime soon, brother."  
  
"Of course he's not," said Natasha impatiently. "Stark, you do have a place in here where we can put him in custody, I presume?"  
  
"Not exactly a holding cell fit for any of us, let alone Asgardian god, but in this situation I may be able to find some locker to put him in." Stark gestured at Loki, who gave up trying to sit up and leaned the back of his head against the step. "I told you that pissing off every single one of us will do you no good," said Stark conversationally, leaning over. "Clint, would you please consider putting away your bow? I don't really fancy ending up with your arrow in my ass."  
  
Clint growled something, but he lowered his weapon a bit, his eyes never leaving Loki. The prisoner exhaled tiredly.  
  
"I think Thor is right," said Steve reluctantly. "He doesn't look like going anywhere."  
  
"Yeah, our green friend has seen to that." Stark smirked. "So, it's settled. To the locker with him. And we shall have that shawarma."  
  
Rogers sighed, still not exactly pleased with Iron Man's manners, but the idea of having a peaceful meal sounded appealing to everyone.  
  
"Up with you." Clint kicked lightly Loki's boot, but the only response he got was a hiss of pain. The god composed himself quickly, hiding his weakness under a mask of indifference.  
  
"Should I be able to walk, you would not have found me here." Loki reminded them in a bored tone, doing his best to cover his exhaustion.  
  
"He's right." Thor finally interfered and moved towards his brother. "Even we cannot walk with our bones crushed, and I think Loki has plenty. Lead the way, Man of Iron. I shall carry him." With little effort Thor picked Loki from the floor, avoiding the impressive holes Hulk had left. Despite the fight they had just finished, there was a hint of protectiveness in his posture that stopped everybody from any objections.  
  
If Loki himself was displeased with the idea of being carried by Thor, one glance at Hulk made him cooperating and unusually quiet, for all they had the chance to observe earlier.  
  
Stark and Thor went several floors below, followed by Captain and Clint. Hulk remained on the top floor with Natasha, but soon she and doctor Banner joined the rest to see what kind of makeshift prison cell Tony Stark had come up with.  
  
While Hulk was angry and then impassive, doctor Banner seemed to be a bit troubled by the state he had left their prisoner in. Thor laid Loki on the floor and checked his bindings, but he also took extra time to examine the damage. After that, he helped his brother lay flat on his back and stood up, apparently leaving him to heal himself.  
  
"Hey, relax, buddy," Tony placed his hand on Banner's shoulder. "It's not like he didn't deserve a good pounding."  
  
"And that's one he hasn't gotten in a very long time," added Thor seriously. He still watched Loki, who now closed his eyes and seemed to ignore all of them. Thor didn't look like he approved of his brother being literally smashed into the floor, but he did understand it was a small price for all the crimes Loki had committed on Earth.  
  
"Let's just say you saved his papa a spanking he was certainly going to get at home." Stark once again patted the doctor's shoulder. "You're sure we can leave him for an hour or so?" He asked Thor, pointing at somewhat lethargic Loki.  
  
"I don't think he'll move much in the next few days," answered Thor. "And most certainly you can spare an hour for a feast... Dinner." He corrected himself after glances he got from the others.  
  
"Ok. Enough saving the world today. It's shawarma time."


End file.
